Hujan Halau Mentua
by CAFEIN
Summary: Hujan sebentar saja, ya. Jangan bawa dingin yang menggigilkan hati. Cukup berikan kehangatan atas afeksi. #412Domestic #ProjectEstafet
1. Chapter 1

**Authors/notes : Persembahan dari tim panitia #AkaFuriDomestic untuk merayakan AkaFuri Day.**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil atau materil apapun dari membuat fanfiksi ini.**

 **Setting : AU/AR, tempat di negara sebuah negara di Amerika Serikat, California, Distrik Ojai.**

 **Warning: MalexMale,fluffy, angsty, OC , OOC , established relationship, mention of mental disorder.**

* * *

 **We proudly present our relay project Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hujan Halau Mentua  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Berselonjor kaki di atas lantai karpet. Sedikit-sedikit digeser ke depan. Mencoba agar ujung-ujung kaki dapat saling bersentuhan. Telapak dengan telapak. Saling bersandar dan mendorong. Berbagi kehangatan.

Kouki tertawa geli sendiri. Melihat ternyata suaminya membalas dorongan kakinya. Mengaku tak ingin kalah dalam permainan kecil yang mereka habiskan di suatu pagi di akhir pekan. Minggu ke tiga bagi pengantin baru ini menjalani hari sebagai pasangan suami.

Di luar sedang hujan. Sama seperti saat-saat pernikahan mereka. Saat janji suci telah diucapkan di atas altar, kecupan manis dibagikan. Setelah itu Seijuuro menarik Kouki ke luar dari gereja. Membiarkan pakaian putih mereka basah terkena tetesan airnya. Tamu undangan yang datang hanya menatap keheranan dari balik pintu.

"Sei, kita kehujanan!" Kouki menatap sepatu barunya yang mulai terkena lumpur dengan cemas.

"Aku tahu," ucap Seijuuro tenang. Garis senyum terkembang lebih lebar, lebih lepas. Kemudian menarik Kouki lebih dekat untuk menciumnya lagi.

Seijuuro memiliki alasan sendiri mengapa dia menyukai hujan. Jika Kouki adalah buminya – pijakan hidupnya, maka hujan adalah afeksinya. Afeksi yang terjerat dalam sebuah siklus abadi.

Suara ketel terdengar nyaring dari arah dapur. Kouki langsung bangkit dan terbirit mendengarnya. Meninggalkan Seijuuro yang masih duduk di atas karpet sambil tersenyum geli.

Tak lama Kouki kembali dengan dua _cup_ mi instan. Memberikan salah satu kepada Seijuuro sebelum akhirnya Kouki berpindah duduk di sebelah suaminya. Ketika hendak membuka tutupnya, Kouki tiba-tiba bangkit lagi. Kembali ke dapur sambil bergumam, "Oia, minum.."

Kouki keluar lagi dari dapur sambil membawa dua gelas air minum.

"Terima kasih, _my love_ ," ucap Seijuuro sambil menerima gelas minumnya.

Mereka makan dengan tenang sambil duduk bersebelahan. Kouki sesekali melirik ke arah Seijuuro. Mengintip ekspresi suaminya ketika menyeruput mi – yang sepertinya enak.

Seijuuro mengerti tatapan Kouki. Pria berambut merah tersebut menyumpit mi miliknya, ditiup lebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya diarahkan ke mulut Kouki. Kouki dengan senang hati memakannya.

"Ternyata lebih enak punyaku." Kouki berkomentar. "Mau coba?"

"Tidak perlu. Untukmu semuanya saja," ucapnya sambil menyeka pipi Kouki yang terkena cipratan kuah saat disuapinya tadi.

Kouki tersenyum melanjutkan santapannya.

"Nanti siang kita belanja yuk, Sei!"

Seijuuro menjawab dengan gumaman. Kouki menyikut Seijuuro dengan bahunya. "Kita sudah tidak ada bahan makanan lagi di kulkas. Sampai kapan kita makan mi terus?"

"Tapi di luar hujan, Kouki. Kamu lihat sendiri ramalan cuacanya." Seijuuro menyeruput kuah mi lalu melanjutkan, "Lagipula mobil kita baru akan sampai tiga hari lagi."

Kouki meletakkan _cup_ mi instannya kemudian mencubit hidung Seijuuro."Itulah gunanya payung, Sei!"

Seijuuro ikut meletakkan mi instan santapannya untuk membalas cubitan Kouki di hidung. "Jangan mengatakan seolah aku tidak tahu kegunaan payung, Kouki." Seijuuro berbicara dengan suara sengau.

"Kalau begitu ayo belanja," Kouki membalas dengan suara sengau yang sama. Kemudian mereka tergelak dalam tawa.

Kouki memeluk Seijuuro dari samping sampai tawa mereka mereda. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan saling tatap. Meresapi perasaan masing-masing.

"Sei..." panggil Kouki memancarkan afeksi.

Seijuuro menangkap sinyal wajah mereka. Mata fokus pada sepasang mata sewarna bumi yang menarik bagai gravitasi. Lalu teralih pada magnet selatan lain yang sama kuat tarikannya. Bahkan lebih adiktif dengan warna merah dan sensasi manis lembut yang diakibatkan.

Lalu terlintas di benaknya sebuah pikiran nakal, 'Apakah dia bisa melanjutkan yang sudah selesai tadi malam?'

Dengan satu tangan menjalar menuju pinggang si brunet. Sisa akal sehat Seijuuro menjawab, "Ya?"

"Kita pergi sekarang!" seru Kouki. Mengecup bibir Seijuuro dengan cepat lalu buru-buru melepaskan diri dan berlari menuju kamar.

"Ke kamar?"tanya Seijuuro. Suaranya dikeraskan agar Kouki mendengar. Nadanya dimainkan hingga terdengar meledek.

"Supermarket!" teriak Kouki dari dalam kamar. "Aku tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan tapi aku tidak mau melakukannya!" Hening sebentar. Seijuuro juga masih tak bergerak dari duduknya. "Tidak sampai kita berbelanja, lalu masak dan memiliki makanan layak jika kelaparan nanti," lanjut Kouki

Seijuuro menyeringai. Setidaknya dia menyunting sendiri arti kelaparan menjadi kelelahan jika dimasukkan dalam kalimat yang Kouki ucapkan tadi.

Akhirnya dia berdiri juga dan menyusul Kouki ke kamar.

* * *

Hujan sepanjang siang. Mereka berdiri di muka _Westridge Midtown Market._ Seijuuro memegang masing-masing satu kantung kertas di kedua tangannya sedangkan Kouki membuka kedua payung mereka. Begitu kedua payung berwarna hitam itu sudah terbuka, Kouki menukarnya dengan satu kantung di tangan kanan Seijuuro.

Jadilah mereka berjalan beriringan di tepi jalan dengan masing-masing satu kantung belanjaan dan satu payung. Bagai mengikuti parade, mereka berjalan sesekali bersebelahan dan sesekali Kouki mundur ke belakang jika ada orang yang datang dari arah depan untuk memberikan jalan.

Memakai payung sendiri-sendiri seperti ini adalah ide dari Kouki. Mungkin kebiasaan yang dibawa sejak di Jepang dulu. Kouki selalu merasa canggung jika menunjukkan afeksi di khalayak umum. Padahal keputusan mereka pindah ke California adalah untuk mendapatkan kebebasan itu. Tapi memang kebiasaan lama susah dihilangkan.

Kouki rasanya ingin berubah. Ingin bisa mendukung Seijuuro yang selama ini berperan paling besar pada hubungan mereka saat ini. Kouki memang pengecut. Tapi Kouki tak mau jadi penakut maupun rapuh. Sedangkan Seijuuro menahannya.

Sampai tiga minggu setelah menikah, Kouki masih belum diberi kesempatan untuk mencari pekerjaan di Negara ini. Tak membiarkan Kouki meninggalkan rumah jika bukan seizinnya. Seperti anak ayam yang dipingit. Seijuuro menjadi lebih protektif dibandingkan saat mereka di Jepang dulu.

Mereka berbelok di persimpangan, namun Kouki tiba-tiba berhenti. Seijuuro menengok ke belakang. Melihat Kouki berlari menghampiri seorang anak kecil yang menepi di bawah naungan kanopi rumah. Setengah badan anak kecil itu basah kuyup karena tidak berhasil melindungi tubuhnya dari hujan.

"Kenapa kamu tidak masuk?" tanya Kouki. Pelafalan bahasa Inggris miliknya sudah mudah dimengerti sekarang.

Anak perempuan yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu menatap Kouki keheranan. "Ini bukan rumahku."

Kouki menaikkan sebelah alis. "Rumahmu di mana?"

Anak itu diam sejenak. Ragu untuk memberikan informasi. "Jalan El Paseo. Tapi aku ingin pergi ke Bart's Books dulu untuk menemui pamanku."

"Di mana itu?" Kouki bertanya lagi.

Mata anak itu membola tak percaya. "Kamu tidak tahu? Itu satu blok dari sini."

Kouki tersenyum inosen. Mengartikan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak tahu. "Kalau sedekat itu, bagaimana kalau aku antarkan?"

Anak itu terdiam lagi. Kali ini kebingungan kemudian mengangguk.

Kouki tersenyum senang. Dia berbalik menghadap Seijuuro yang menunggunya di belakang. "Sei, aku akan mengantar anak ini. Kamu duluan saja!"

Seijuuro berjalan mendekat. "Tidak. Aku ikut," ucapnya. Mendengar itu Kouki terkekeh geli.

Mereka berjalan bertiga. Kouki dan anak kecil yang bernama Sharon di depan, dalam naungan payung milik Kouki. Sedangkan Seijuuro mengikuti di belakang.

Begitu tiba di depan toko buku yang dimaksud, wajah Kouki berubah sumringah. Sungguh dia baru tahu ada toko buku yang pernah dia lihat di sebuah majalah saat masih di Jepang dulu sebagai toko buku tercantik, dan ternyata selama lebih dari tiga minggu dia baru tahu bahwa toko buku ini tak jauh dari rumahnya!

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya," ucap Sharon sopan kemudian berjalan untuk berdiri di teras.

Kouki hanya menggeleng. Mulutnya masih setengah terbuka, matanya berbunga-bunga.

"Aku tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan," bisik Seijuuro di telinganya. Karena terlalu terpesona Kouki sampai tak menyadari Seijuuro mendekat.

"Aku harus kesini lagi!" bisik Kouki dengan suara tercekat. Masih beruntung dia menemukan suaranya.

"Tapi katamu kita harus masak," bisik Seijuuro lagi dan diakhiri dengan kecupan di cuping telinga Kouki. Menghilangkan sedikit maksud lain yang menjadi sasaran Seijuuro setelah acara makan siang nanti.

Sharon menatap interaksi mereka dengan mulut menganga. "Kalian ... ah..." dan diakhiri dengan kata "Ohh..." seolah mengerti.

Wajah kouki seketika merona sewarna tomat. Mengatakan "Permisi" dengan gagap dan berbalik untuk berjalan lebih dahulu.

Sedangkan Seijuuro menyeringai kepada Sharon, seolah bangga dengan keisengannya kemudian berjalan menyusul Kouki.

* * *

Pemuda brunet sedang asik memotong bahan makanan ketika Seijuuro masuk ke dapur. Menyelinap ke belakang tubuhnya untuk menempel dan memeluk.

"Kenapa tidak kunjung matang?"

Kouki menggidikkan bahu. Menyingkirkan kepala Seijuuro yang bersandar di pundaknya. "Kalau begitu ya bantu aku."

Tangan Seijuuro mulai menjalar nakal. Yang satu berjalan naik, dan yang satu lagi bergeser turun. "Kamu kan tahu kalau aku di dapur lebih suka mencicipi si juru masak daripada membantunya," bisiknya yang diakhiri dengan kecupan di pangkal leher.

Kouki menghela nafas namun tersenyum. Dia meletakkan pisaunya lalu berbalik. "Kalau begitu kembali ke ruang kerjamu dulu sana."

"Suamimu ini kesepian." Dikecupnya bibir Kouki.

Bagusnya, Kouki membalas. Dalam ciuman mereka, Seijuuro menyeringai menang. Sayangnya, kegiatan tersebut tidak lama. Kouki mendorong dada Seijuuro pelan dan berkata, "Tunggu dua puluh menit lagi, dan setelah itu kita bisa bermain seperti yang kamu mau."

Seijuuro mengecup sekali lagi lalu berjalan mundur. "Kutunggu dua puluh menit lagi. Persis. Dimulai dari sekarang."

"Ya ... ya ..." Kouki berkata sambil berbalik dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Seijuuro berjalan ringan menuju kamar. Duduk di tepi tempat tidur mereka. Mata menatap ke luar dimana langit masih berwarna abu-abu dan titik hujan membasahi balkon rumah.

Dalam hati menginginkan hujan jangan mereda.

* * *

 **Bab 1**

 **.**

 **Genre Fluffy**

 **..**

 **Suatu Hari di Kamar Ketika Hujan**

 **...**

 **Written by : Anne Garbo**

* * *

 **To be continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Thank you so much. Please read review our fanfiction. :')_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors/notes : Persembahan dari tim panitia #AkaFuriDomestic untuk merayakan AkaFuri Day.**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil atau materil apapun dari membuat fanfiksi ini.**

 **Setting : AU/AR, tempat di negara sebuah negara di Amerika Serikat, California, Distrik Ojai.**

 **Warning: MalexMale,fluffy, angsty, OC , OOC , established relationship, mention of mental disorder.**

* * *

 **We proudly present our relay project Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hujan Halau Mentua**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kouki menyukai hujan. Akan rinai-rinai sang hujan yang menerpa segala yang tak terlindungi. Langit biru setelah awan kelabu kembali bersembunyi, tercemin pada kubangan-kubangan kecil di pinggir jalan. Menyisakan aroma perpaduan tanah serta pepohonan dengan air, terhirup dalam indra penciumannya.

Kouki menyenangi hujan, ketika genangan air jernih membentuk dalam lingkaran berkelok. Membawa gembira dalam hati dan ketika hujan mereda, memantulkan langit yang perlahan menampakkan cerahnya. Ia akan sengaja berdiri diam di pinggir genangan air, kadang sedikit berputar mencari posisi terbaik agar sang langit biru terpantul jelas pada cermin di akan melongok ke tengah kubangan. Dada berdebar oleh sensasi seakan terjun ke langit di bawah pandangannya—menegangkan sekaligus candu.

Dan ketika bayang dari helai-helai kemerahan ikut terpantul di samping bayangan dirinya, debar jantung ... semakin membuncah.

* * *

Telentang malas di atas karpet merah ruang tengah kediaman Akashi. Helaan napas terhembus, entah keberapa kali melarikan diri dari bibir Kouki. Lirikan mata tertambat pada jam dinding tak jauh darinya. Jarum jam menunjuk angka enam sore. Belahan jiwanya belum juga sampai ke rumah. Sibuk akan pekerjaan menumpuk.

Membolak-balik halaman buku yang ia tamatkan sedari satu jam sebelumnya, bibirnya maju satu sentimeter. Kening mengerut. Malas ia menggeser beban dari tempat rebahannya. Akhirnya tangan menggapai-gapai ke arah meja kecil di sampingnya. Sebelum menyerah, bangkit duduk. Buku diletakkan dengan aman ke atas sebelum jadi sasaran kedongkolan sesaat.

Layar televisi dibiarkan menampilkan hitamnya. Sengaja dimatikan, kebetulan tak ada acara menarik sore yang sedari tadi ia lahap pun hanya menyisakan remah pada wadahnya.

Akashi Kouki bosan.

Inginnya menelepon teman-temannya yang berada di belahan negara lain. Namun, perbedaan waktu yang cukup jauh menghalangi keinginannya, maksud tak mau mengganggu aktifitas mereka—yang mungkin sedang sibuk-sibuknya.

Ah, ada satu tempat yang mana ia penasaran akan isinya. Sudah ia incar dari pandangan pertama sehari lalu. Sentilan ingatan akan benda yang mengisi tempat itu, Kouki meraih ponselnya agak terburu. Hampir saja jatuh _terpeleset_ dalam genggaman tangannya sendiri. Mengubah posisi menjadi telungkup. Dua kaki dinaikkan dan bergoyang. Kouki tersenyum sembari bersiul pelan sesekali. Mata cokelatnya melebar senang menelusuri gambar-gambar hasil pencarian di internet akan tempat yang ia tak sampai lima menit Kouki mengerang frustasi. Ia baru ingat satu hal. Seijuurou.

Hingga kini pun sang suami belum mengizinkannya berpergian sendiri tanpa pengawasan bertandang ke tempat idamannya, jarak yang lebih dekat pun sebisa mungkin dilarang pergi sendiri.

" _Ugh_ , dasar Sei pelit! Memangnya aku calon pengantin apa pakai dipingit segala!" teriak Kouki sebal. Bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela besar kediaman mereka. Pandangan beralih ke luar rumah, hari yang mulai senja terlihat meredup. Ditambah mendung mulai menyambangi langit oranye kelabu.

"Ah, mendung lagi. Apa nanti malam akan turun hujan ...?" Membuka aplikasi SMS pada ponselnya, mengetik cepat pesan tertuju kepada sang suami.

"Cepatlah pulang, Sei ..."

Mengalihkan sorotan sepasang kristal sewarna tanah, tertumbuk pada halaman dengan rumput terawat. Rintik hujan pertama kala senja itu, satu per satu menjatuhkan diri ke permukaan bumi. Kedua sudut bibir pemuda berambut cokelat pun terangkat.

* * *

Seijuurou bersin. Menarik perhatian pegawai yang berada di dekatnya.

"Apa Anda baik-baik saja, Pak?" Salah satu karyawannya bertanya. Akashi melambaikan tangannya tegas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Tangan meraih saku jas abu-abunya, dikeluarkan sapu tangan yang terlipat rapi dari hidung sembari mengalihkan pandangan pada jam tangan pemberian Kouki tahun lalu, pun Seijurou menghela napas lelah. Pekerjaannya akhir-akhir ini memakan waktu banyak. Maklumi saja, perusahaan yang dipimpin Seijuurou adalah perusahaan baru. Diresmikan sebelum setahun pernikahannya dengan Kouki. Perusahaan dengan langkahnya yang masih terseok-seok. Tetapi bukan Seijuurou namanya bila melarikan diri dari tantangan ayahnya. Ya, ultimatum dari sang ayah. Pengganti kata setuju atas penolakan Akashi Masaomi saat berita Seijuurou meminang Kouki sampai di telinganya.

Kemenangan kali ini adalah mutlak.

Getaran pada saku jas mengaburkan ingatan sang ayah. Menggeser kunci layar, tersenyum lembut ketika mata mengenal nama pengirim pesan yang hadir dalam ponselnya.

 _From : Kouki_ _3_

 _[_ _Sei, cepatlah pulang. Jangan lama-lama di kantor. Aku sudah siapkan sup tahu kesukaanmu. Beri tahu aku bila kau sudah keluar kantor. Akan kuhangatkan supnya. Ah, aku terdengar seperti Izuki-senpai. Kau tahu? :P_

 _P.S: sepertinya akan hujan, hati-hatilah ~_ _]_

Seijuurou terkekeh pelan. Menyentuh layar ponsel yang terpampang untuk membalas pesan suami tersayang. Sudah terbayang hangatnya makanan favorit di udara dingin ini, dan juga, _paling utama dan dinanti_ _,_ kehangatan senyuman Kouki yang tak pernah lupa menyambutnya di rumah mereka.

 _From : Seijuurou3_

 _[_ _Aku selesai sebentar lagi. Tunggu aku, My Love._

 _P.S.: Aku lebih senang berjalan sepayung berdua denganmu daripada naik mobil. Chu_ _]_

* * *

Hujan deras membasahi wilayah Ojai. Sepasang insan duduk bersantai di _loveseat_. Berbagi kehangatan sembari menikmati tayangan televisi malam hari. Mungkin pengecualian bagi Kouki yang sesekali melirik pria berambut merah di sampingnya dari tadi.

Memainkan ujung bantal sofa, Kouki memulai dengan ragu, "Sei, anu ... begini ..."

Mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi, memusatkan perhatian pada suaminya, Seijuurou tersenyum mengisyaratkan Kouki melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Boleh tidak besok aku pergi ke Bart's Books?"

"Tidak boleh," balas Seijuurou langsung.

"Sei!" protes Kouki, "Aku bosan kalau di rumah terus, apalagi kalau pekerjaan rumah sudah beres semua," mengerucutkan bibirnya—Seijuurou kadang berpikir, Kouki mungkin lupa usianya sekarang sudah bukan anak sekolahan lagi. Pun Seijuurou tidak merugi, keimutan pria di sebelahnya makin bertambah. Maka ia biarkan keantikan sang suami.

"Kalau kau ke sana aku harus ikut, Kouki," tegas Seijuurou.

"Tapi kau kan kerja dan sering pulang malam akhir-akhir ini. Tidak mungkin aku membawamu ketika kau sudah lelah begitu," Kouki beragumen.

Seijuurou tersenyum jahil, "Hmmm ... tapi selelah apapun aku, kalau Kouki me- _recharge_ -ku, maka lelahku hilang semuanya. Bahkan aku bisa semangat sampai pa—" ucapan Seijuurou terputus oleh lemparan bantal sofa—yang dengan mudah dihindari Seijuurou—masih terkekeh geli dengan mata mengedip jenaka.

Melotot kesal ke arah suaminya, "Tidak ada jatah untukmu malam ini, Sei!"

Seijuurou membeku, "Kouki. Aku hanya bercanda. Yang tadi tidak serius, kan?" bergerak cepat bangkit dari duduknya, mengejar Kouki yang berjalan menghentak menuju kamar mereka.

* * *

"Kouki."

" ..."

"Kouki."

" ..."

"Kouki. Kouki. Kouki. Kou—"

"Aku dengar, Sei!" Kouki cemberut. Seijuurou tersenyum nakal.

"Masih kesal?"Seijuurou mendudukkan dirinya pada pinggir ranjang, meraih pundak Kouki menghadap padanya. Tangan turun menuju tangan yang lain. Jari jemari dieratkan satu sama lain. Sejuurou mengecup perlahan pipi Kouki, makna permintaan maaf. Pun puas akan bias merah menghiasi wajah Kouki.

Pandangan Kouki melunak. Curang sekali, ia tidak bisa marah lama-lama dengan suaminya ini.

Tak segera dijawab oleh penambat hatinya, Seijuurou merebahkan kepalanya pada pundak Kouki.

"Kau tahu alasanku tak membolehkanmu pergi sendirian," mengecup lembut leher Kouki.

Kouki mendesah nyaman, "tapi Sei, aku bosan terus menerus di rumah saja saat kau sedang bekerja dan toko buku itu sangat cantik. Bisa kau bayangkan buku-buku apa saja yang ada di sana. Aku ingin sekali mengeceknya," cerocos Kouki cepat membuat Seijuurou mengulum senyum.

"Besok," ujar pria berambut merah itu, "Besok aku akan menemani ke sana. Bagaimana kedengarannya?"

"Bukankah kau masih ada banyak pekerjaan?" Kouki bertanya cemas.

"Untuk suamiku tersayang, pekerjaanku tidak sebanding dengan setiap momen bersamamu. Aku akan mengambil cuti besok. Lagipula aku kan pemimpinnya," pandangan dua insan, dua warna bertumbuk pada pusatnya. Tawa renyah dua pria pun mengalun bagai lantunan musik malam.

"Um ... terima kasih, Suamiku," Kouki mempertemukan dua bibir mereka. Saling bertaut. Mencumbu. Memagut. Hingga tubuh yang sekarang setara menyandang nama Akashi, didorong, menempeli atas permukaan kasur lembut mereka.

"Sama-sama, _My Love_ ,"membelai sayang helaian rambut suaminya. Mendekatkan bibir ke telinga tambatan jiwanya.

"… dan Kouki. Aku kedinginan dan lelah. Tolong segera _recharge_ diriku …."

* * *

Dingin pagi menusuk raga, hujan semalam masih menyisakan rintik-rintik halus. Kouki menguap, semakin merapat ke hangat di sebelahnya.

"Sudah pagi, Kouki," bisik suara yang tak kalah hangat dengan suhu tubuh yang dipancarkan dari orang yang sama.

"Sebentar lagi, Sei. Sebentar saja, Lagipu _hooaem_ —la, ini salahmu," menarik selimut, mengeratkan tautan jemari di baliknya. Kouki terlelap sekali lagi.

Seijuurou terkekeh pelan, posisi badan diubah letak agar nyaman. Dikecup kening kekasihnya. Mengeratkan pelukan.

"Kurasa aku bisa menunggu."

Lagipula, hujan masih turun membasahi bumi.

* * *

 **Bab 2  
**

 **.**

 **Comfort  
**

 **..**

 **Suatu Hari, Berbagi Kehangatan dalam Dinginnya Hujan**

 **...**

 **Written by : Sinyhuu-tachi  
**

 **To be continue**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Thank you so much. Please read review our fanfiction. :')_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors/notes : Persembahan dari tim panitia #AkaFuriDomestic untuk merayakan AkaFuri Day.**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil atau materil apapun dari membuat fanfiksi ini.**

 **Setting : AU/AR, tempat di negara sebuah negara di Amerika Serikat, California, Distrik Ojai.**

 **Warning: MalexMale,fluffy, angsty, OC , OOC , established relationship, mention of mental disorder.**

* * *

 **We proudly present our relay project Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hujan Halau Mentua**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Cuaca pagi ini tampak cerah. Embun pagi menghiasi dedaunan, genangan air berangsur surut, aroma tanah yang khas serta matahari yang tidak terlalu terik dengan pelangi mengitarinya

Angin sejuk berhembus menerpa gorden putih semi transparan, cahaya matahari mengintip di baliknya, membangunkan sosok pemuda manis yang tengah tertidur lelap, Akashi Kouki.

"Sei..." melebarkan tangannya ke samping seolah ingin menangkap sesuatu tapi hanya udara kosong yang menyapanya. Menepukkan kasurnya pelan sambil menggumamkan 'Sei' dengan mata terpejam.

Mengerjap pelan, pemuda itu memperhatikan sisi sampingnya. Seolah mengerti, Kouki segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya untuk mandi. Namun, sebelum berdiri sempurna...

 **BRUK!**

Kouki jatuh cukup keras. Posisi mencium lantai, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh bagian belakang yang sempurna itu.

Kouki mencoba untuk bangun...

 **BRAK!**

Keberuntungan Kouki hari ini sepertinya tidak baik. Badan lelahnya yang sakit itu terjatuh kembali karena kaget dengan gebrakan pintu barusan.

"Kau tak apa, Kouki?"

Seijuurou, berlari ke arahnya dengan panik dan … menggunakan apron.

Dengan badan yang sakit semua terutama pada bagian pinggang ke bawah, ia tak kuat untuk berdiri. Kouki mendudukan dirinya dengan kedua kaki di sampingnya, selimut yang terseret jatuh hanya menutupi bagian tengah selangkangnya. Lalu melebarkan tangannya ke arah Seijuurou dengan raut muka manja. " _Pick me up._ "

Sementara yang dimintai, Seijuurou, berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk tidak melanjutkan yang semalam. Dengan langkah pasti, Seijuurou mengangkat Kouki dan menggendongnya bak putri kerajaan.

Kouki bergelayut manja, membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Seijuurou. Menikmati ritme cepat degupan jantung yang tak pernah hilang walau mereka sudah menikah. Tersenyum senang. Kouki menoleh ke arah wajah Seijuurou. Menatapnya lembut.

Dan kecupan pagi pun terasa indah.

* * *

"Sei!" Kouki berkacak pinggang melihat dapurnya yang seperti ... entahlah. Lihat bahan makanan yang berceceran di mana-mana.

Seijuurou hanya tertawa ringan—pura-pura tidak bersalah. Menghampiri Kouki dan mencium pipinya sekilas.

Kouki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis seakan mengerti.

"Sepuluh menit."

Seijuurou menepuk kepala coklat Kouki seakan mengerti maksudnya.

"Di taman." Tambah Seijuurou sambil mengambil kopi hangat dari tangan Kouki.

* * *

Kouki membawakan sarapan mereka di gazebo belakang rumah mereka. Gazebo yang menghadap ke arah kolam renang kering yang dikeringkan karena menjelang musim dingin—juga alasan lain yang sebenarnya memalukan—ia belum bisa berenang. Namun bagaimana pohon di sekitar kolam pun dengan tumbuh-tumbuhan yang dititiki air hujan membawa kesan suasana damai dan tenang.

Kouki melihat Sei berkutat dengan dokumen di tangannya kanannya sedang tangan kirinya sibuk memegang ponsel yang ada di telinganya. Sesekali membolak-balikan kertasnya. Sorot mata yang serius dibalut dengan kacamata kerjanya, sungguh menawan.

Lelaki berambut coklat itu kemudian tersenyum sembari meletakkan sarapan mereka berdua, setelahnya duduk di depannya.

Seijuurou segera menyudahi percakapannya.

"Dari klien?" tanya Kouki sambil menuangkan sirup melon di gelas Seijuurou.

" progress projeknya."Sei meminun sirupnya.

Seijuurou terlihat sibuk dan Kouki tau seharusnya ia tidak boleh egois. Merasa bersalah, Kouki menundukkan keapalanya. "Seharusnya Sei tidak perlu cuti hari ini." Gumamnya tak enak.

Seijuurou tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang bukan, apapun untukmu _My love_." Ucapnya sambil menyentuh tangan Kouki.

Dan Kouki merasa sangat beruntung dengan kehadiran suaminya, Akashi Seijuurou yang mengerti keadaannya begitupun sebaliknya.

Mereka melanjutkan sarapannya dengan canda, tawa, berbagi kasih serta senyum yang tak pernah lelah menghiasi wajah mereka.

* * *

"Kouki ... kita harus pakai ini?"

Kouki memandang aneh Seijuurou."Iya. Mobil kita kan baru selesai diperbaiki besok. Sei sendiri yang bilang." Jawabnya keluar dari garasi rumah.

Raut muka Seijuurou sulit di tebak. Saat ini dia berada di depan garasi rumahnya dengan Kouki di hadapannya. Ada sepeda merah dengan boncengan di belakangnya dan keranjang pada bagian depan.

"Sei, kamu tidak akan mengajakku jalan kaki kan?" telisik Kouki.

"Err, alangkah baiknya jalan kaki," ucap Seijuurou berhati-hati.

"Sei, kamu tega, ya? Badan dan pinggangku sakit, kakiku pegal. Tidak kuat jalan jauh. Dan ini gara-gara kamu juga." Kouki menggembungkan pipinya sebal dan menolehkan pandangannya ke samping.

Sikapnya yang seperti itu justru menggemaskan di mata Seijuurou. " tidak bisa naik sepeda, Kouki." Kali ini Seijuurou yang berucap malu.

Kouki tertegun beberapa saat lalu tertawa lepas.

"Tertawa sesukamu, Kouki." Seijuurou pasrah.

"Hahahaha, maaf, Sei." Kouki menarik nafas pelan, meredakan ketawanya. "Oke. Aku yang bawa." ucapnya mantap.

Dahi Seijuurou berkedut. Melihat Kouki yang sudah siap di balik kemudi sepeda.

"Ayo, Sei. Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah." panggil Kouki dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Gestur rentangan kedua tangan menunjukkan ia sangat menikmatinya.

Sementara Seijuurou terdiam sebentar, lelaki itu nampak enggan untuk naik pada kendaraan roda dua tersebut. Kemudian terlintas sesuatu, ia menyeringai jahil.

"Kalau sebegitunya ingin dipeluk tidak usah modus pakai segela."

"Eh?" Sebentar Kouki bingung sebelum rona merah menguasai wajahnya. "I-itu tidak—

Elakan Kouki dipotong oleh Seijuurou. " Katanya sakit tapi malah bisa bawa sepeda." Ia menikmati benar momen di mana Kouki menjadi butiran benda terbata yang salah tingkah. Merasa kurang ia melanjutkan." Tapi aku dengan senang hati memeluk kamu, kok, _My love._ "

Ia mengecup bibir Kouki sekilas lalu melanjutkan." Lain kali cukup bilang langsung kuturuti kok, _Hug bear."_

Kouki menggerang sementara ia dapat julukan baru untuk suaminya hari ini.

"Ah, panggilan baru." Kouki mendelik padanya tapi mukanya merah merona. Ah, manisnya." Oke, aku naik."

Seijuurou duduk di kursi penumpang. Melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kouki yang selalu terasa pas dalam tangkupannya, juga menciumi punggung Koukinya. Memejamkan matanya merasakan angin yang berhembus pelan membelai wajahnya. Tangannya kemudian menyentuh tengkuk Kouki, membuatnya menoleh.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Kouki memiringkan kepalanya, Seijuurou tersenyum dan membelai sisi dagu Kouki dan menarik tengkuk kekasihnya hingga menunduk. Lalu mencium bibir ranumnya lama. Wajah Kouki memerah, sampai ke telinga. Seijuurou yang melihatnya, merasakan kebahagiaan yang tiada akhir. Tangan Seijuurou mengusap kepala suaminya penuh sayang. Seijuurou tertawa kecil melihat rambut Kouki mencuat kesana-kemari.

Kouki merapihkan rambutnya dengan malu-malu. Walaupun mereka sudah menikah, terkadang hal-hal kecil ini membuatnya salah tingkah.

Seijuurou menyamankan sandaran duduknya.

"Se-sei, aku jalan, ya." ucapnya. Setelah mendengar 'ya' dari Seijuurou, Kouki mengendarainya dengan pelan.

Angin berhembus pelan melewati wajah Seijuurou, menggoyangkan rambut coklat suaminya. "Seperti ini tidak buruk juga." Ujarnya.

Dibalik kemudi, Kouki tersenyum riang. "Ya kaaan?" jeda, "Sangat menyenangkan."

* * *

Percakapan kecil terus berlanjut, hingga tanpa meraka bagian depan Bart's Book sudah menguasai pandang mereka. Setelah memakirkan sepedanya, Kouki dan Seijuurou berjalan beriringan memasuki Bart's Book.

Bagi Kouki ini adalah surganya.

Tanpa mengindahkan Seijuurou, Kouki berjalan antusias menghampiri setiap seksi buku yang ada di sana. Satu persatu didatangi, lihat-lihat dan jika merasa tertarik akan langsung di ambil.

Sementara Seijuurou memilih menunggu di luar, mencari tempat teduh. Sebelumnya, ia sudah membeli jus untuk di minumnya bersama

Ketika Kouki keluar, belanjaan di tangannya sudah ada 4. Kalau sudah menyangkut buku, apalagi buku mengenai hobinya, _railroad_ , lelah tidak ada di kamus Kouki.

Setelah membawa 6 kantung belanjaan, Kouki menuju tempat Seijuurou duduk santai. Dengan cengiran lebar bahagianya, Kouki menyapa menanggapinya dengan senyum teduh.

"Apa yang di dapat?"

"Banyak, Sei!" seru Kouki. Dengan semangat, Kouki mengeluarkan buku-bukunya dan menjelaskannya pada Seijuurou.

Seijuurou pun menanggapi. Seakan wawasan yang dimiliki sangat luas, dan yah Kouki mengetahuinya. Makanya Kouki berusaha untuk membuktikan kalau dia bisa.

Seijuurou tertawa, lucu melihat Kouki di depannya sedang membaca buku dengan mata berbinar—sedikit membuat Seijuurou cemburu. Makanya, dengan sekali tarik pada lengan Kouki, Seijuurou mendapatkan bibirnya menempel di bibir Kouki.

Sesudahnya, Kouki berbisik. "Sei, ini tempat umum." sambil menutup mukanya dengan bukunya.

"Makanya kita ke sini." Seijuurou pura-pura mengaduh sakit saat kakinya ditendang pelan sama Kouki. Sampai kapanpun, Seijuurou tidak pernah bosan melihat tingkah Kouki yang seperti ini. Malah semakin cinta.

Seijuurou bangkit dari kursinya. Menghampiri Kouki, mengelus kepalanya singkat dan berbicara ditelinganya. "Jangan kemana-mana. Aku cari makanan buat kita." sambil meniupnya lalu mencium pipinya sekilas.

Kouki yang sudah malu setengah mati hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan mendorong suaminya. Ia mendengar senandung tawa pelan dan mem- _pout_ -kan dirinya sebal.

* * *

Sembari merona merah, Kouki melanjutkan baca buku tentang hobinya. Membaca dengan seksama sampai terlarut tidak menyadari sekelilingnya.

"Furihata ..."

Kouki masih lanjut membaca.

"Halo. Kau Furihata Kouki-kun?"

Kouki menoleh, menghadap seseorang di depannya.

Pria tinggi maskulin berkulit putih, berambut hitam sebahu. Wajahnya yang androgini. Gaya pakaian yang kekinian, orang yang melihatnyapun pasti mengira pria ini adalah model.

Kouki memiringkan kepalanya. Siapa dia?

Pria berambut hitam itu memperhatikan Kouki dengan seksama. "AH! Benar, kau adalah Furihata Kouki." Serunya sambil menunjuk Kouki.

"E... eh...?" Kouki menengok sekelilingnya, siapa tau bukan dia yang di maksud. Sekiranya tak ada siapapun, Kouki menunjukkan dirinya sendiri."Ya... ya... saya Furihata Kouki..." Balasnya ragu.

Pria berambut hitam itu langsung memeluk Kouki dengan erat."Akhirnya aku menemukannmu, Furihata Kouki." Ia kemudian menggenggam tangannya kedua tangannya, erat.

Kouki berkeringat, takut, bingung. Ia merasa tidak kenal siapa pria yang di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kau sepertinya lupa aku, ya?"

Ia makin bingung.

"Dengar... aku—

"Kouki." suara tegas nan keras dan tidak bersahabat menghampiri mereka berdua.

Ia segera sadar, langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pria berambut hitam tersebut.

"Siapa anda?" tanya Seijuurou dingin.

Kouki bergidik takut saat mata pria tersebut menatapnya dengan _intens_. Seakan siap menerjangnya kapanpun. Kouki dengan langkah lambat dan mata waspada terhadap pria tersebut, berjalan ke arah Seijuurou. Menggenggam tangannya erat dan menyembunyikan dirinya di balik punggung Seijuurou.

Pria berambut hitam itu menatap dingin dengan penuh intimidasi kepada mereka berdua. Setelahnya tersenyum sinis. Aura dingin mampir di sekitarnya.

"Kutanya, siapa anda?" ulang Seijuurou.

"Ah..." senyuman miring menghiasai wajahnya.

Senyuman tersebut di mata Kouki sangat menyeramkan. Makin menggenggam erat tangan Seijuurou, menempelkan dahinya di lekukkan lehernya. "Sei, aku takut." gumamnya sangat pelan.

Menyadari ketakutan suaminya, Seijuurou mencium pucuk kepalanya. Dan mengusap pelan tangannya. Mencoba menenangkannya.

Dan bagi pria itu, pemandangan di depannya sangat menggangu. Dengan gerakan cepat, menarik kasar lengan Kouki di balik punggung Seijuurou. Dengan sigap menangkap Kouki yang hampir jatuh.

Jantung Kouki berdegup kencang. Takut. Dia takut apa yang terjadi bila dia jatuh dari hentakan yang cukup kencang tadi. Peluh menghiasi wajahnya takut. "Sei…."

Seijuurou mengumpat kasar. Ia lengah. Ia melihat Kouki berusaha melepaskan genggamannya. Hendak menarik lengan Kouki untuk merebutnya kembali. Pria tersebut menarik dagu Kouki dengan kasar ke arah wajahnya. Kouki mengaduh. Seijuurou mencoba untuk tenang saat Kouki di dalam pelukan erat pria berambut hitam tersebut.

"Akashi Seijuurou. Kau seharusnya tahu kalau Furihata Kouki bukanlah milikmu."

Kouki menghentakkan kakinya, menendang kaki pria berambut hitam itu berkali-kali. Tangannya memukul, mendorong tubuh pria tersebut.

"Aku, Mibuchi Reo, adalah tunangan Furihata Kouki sebelum kau merebutnya, Akashi Seijuurou."

Kedua mata Kouki terbelalak kaget. "Tunggu, maksudmu apa? Hei... lepaskankan aku."

Pandangan mata Seijuurou sangat tenang. Dan mengintimidasi.

Pria berambut hitam – Mibuchi Reo, merasa tertantang, ia menekan tenguk Kouki dan menciumnya dalam, kasar.

Kouki makin memberontak. Air matanya mengalir keluar, _ketakutan_. Kakinya terus digerakkan, tangannya mencoba mendorong sekuat tenaga tubuh Mibuchi. Kouki menutup kuat bibirnya. Berusaha untuk tidak diterobos.

Sebelum mereka selesai, Seijuurou menarik kasar lengan Kouki yang mengakibatkan bibir Kouki sedikit terluka, berdarah.

"Hm... tidak buruk." ungkap Mibuchi, sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan gaya sensual. "Aku tidak menye-"

Kepalan tangan mendarat panas di pipi Mibuchi, memar memaparkan bekas. Seijuurou sudah sampai batasnya. Kouki hanya berlindung di belakangnya, sambil menggenggam kuat tangannya. Terisak.

"Dengar ya, Kouki. Pria yang bersamamu sekarang bukanlah pasanganmu. Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu." Mibuchi berucap dengan sinis dan berlalu sambil memegang pipinya yang sepertinya luar biasa sakit.

Kouki menatap Seijuurou, masih terngiang kata-kata Mibuchi. "Sei..."

Seijuurou hanya menatapnya dingin.

* * *

 **Bab 3**

 **.**

 **Mistery**

 **..**

 **Suatu Hari di Toko Buku, Ada Orang Asing**

 **...**

 **Written by :** **Nenami Megumi**

 **To be continue**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Thank you so much. Please read review our fanfiction. :')_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors/notes : Persembahan dari tim panitia #AkaFuriDomestic untuk merayakan AkaFuri Day.**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil atau materil apapun dari membuat fanfiksi ini.**

 **Setting : AU/AR, tempat di negara sebuah negara di Amerika Serikat, California, Distrik Ojai.**

 **Warning: MalexMale,fluffy, angsty, OC , OOC , established relationship, mention of mental disorder.**

* * *

 **We proudly present our relay project Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hujan Halau Mentua**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seminggu setelah peristiwa kedatangan sang pria aneh yang mengaku-aku sebagai (mantan) tunangannya, entah mengapa seijuurou jadi bersikap 'agak' dingin kepadanya. Perkataan pria asing bernama Mibuchi Reo itu masih terekam jelas di memorinya. Berulang kali Kouki berusaha bertanya pada sang suami tercintanya itu namun tak ada jawaban yang didapatnya. Seijuurou selalu mengelak ketika Kouki berusaha membicarakan masalah tersebut.

* * *

 _"Dengar ya, Kouki. Pria yang bersamamu sekarang bukanlah pasanganmu. Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu." Mibuchi berucap dengan sinis dan berlalu_ _sambil memegang pipinya yang sepertinya luar biasa sakit_ _._

 _Kouki menatap Seijuurou, masih terngiang kata-kata Mibuchi. "Sei…"_

 _Seijuurou hanya menatapnya dingin._

" _Kita pulang sekarang, Kouki." Seijuurou menarik tangan Kouki kasar._

" _Ta-tapi, Sei," Kouki hanya menatap Seijuurou dan pria bernama Mibuchi itu secara bergantian dengan tatapan bingung._

 _Dirinya sungguh-sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini. Mengapa pria itu tiba-tiba datang dan seenanknya berkata seakan-akan Seijuurou telah menculiknya. Atau mungkinkah Seijurou benar-benar melakukan hal tersebut? Tapi seingatnya Seijurou meminangnya bukan memaksa untuk menikah dengannya. Kouki juga menerimanya dengan senang hati. Lantas mengapa pria itu berkata aneh begitu?_

 _Tangan Kouki masih dicengkram erat dan ditarik secara kasar oleh Seijuurou untuk pergi menjauhi pria bersurai raven itu. Sementara Mibuchi hanya memandang kepergian Seijuurou dan Kouki dengan pandangan tajam. Membuat Kouki berjengit ngeri ketika manik coklatnya bertemu pandang dengan pria yang memandang kepergian mereka berdua._

Pagi hari ini misalnya,biasanya pagi hari ketika ia membuka mata yang didapatinya adalah sang surai magenta kesayangannya tengah memandangnya dengan lekat dan dilanjutkan dengan _morning kiss_. Atau mungkin bila Seijuurou sudah bangun, Kouki akan bergegas bangun dari kasurnya dan pergi menuju dapur. Kemudian di tengah-tengah kegiatan memasaknya itu dirinya akan dikejutkan dengan sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluk pinggangnya. Dan dirinya akan merasakan ketika Seijuurou menumpukan kepalanya pada pundak Kouki kemudian _morning kiss_ dan pembicaran singkat di pagi hari.

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Tidak ada yang memandanginya dengan lekat ketika matanya baru terbuka dari tidur lelapnya. Tak ada pula kejutan berupa rangkulan pinggang dari belakang dan _morning kiss_ manis yang menjadi pembuka hari-hari jmereka. Hanya ada Seijuurou yang telah berpakaian rapih dan siap pergi ke kantor tanpa sedikitpun melirik kearahnya.

* * *

"Sei, pagi." sapa Kouki agak canggung seraya mendekati Seijuurou.

"Hm. Pagi, Kouki." balas Seijuurou dengan nada datar namun terkesan dingin

Dan bahkan tak ada kata _My Love_ lagi.

"Sei, sara –"

"Aku pergi dulu," pamit Seijuurou. Lalu disambung dengan kalimat tegas penuh penekanan." Jangan ke mana-mana, ingat itu!" Lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kouki yang mematung karena perlakuan Seijuurou jauh berbeda—sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

Kemudian ia ingat sesuatu," Tapi Sei, kau belum sarap—" Teriakan sang pemuda cocoa tak digubris oleh yang bersangkutan, Seijuurou berlanjut pergi.

* * *

Sepeninggal Seijuurou, Kouki termenung. Dirinya jadi jarang sekali berbicara pada Seijuurou. Gelagat Seijuurou juga mulai mencurigakan. Tak pernah mau sarapan sebelum berangkat ataupun membawa bekal yang sudah dibuat oleh Kouki juga selalu pulang larut. Mungkin pekerjaan di kantor begitu menumpuk sehingga membuatnya selalu pulang larut malam. Namun Kouki merasa aneh, bagaimana pun gelagat itu malah membuat Kouki yakin ada yang disembunyikan Seijurou. Ia merasa Seijuurou sedang menjaga jarak darinya daan apa yang disembunyikaan oleh Seijuurou pasti berhubungan dengan ucapan pria bernama Mibuchi itu tempo hari.

Dalam hati Kouki bertekad, ia harus mendapat jawaban dari masalah tersebut. Ia harus bertanya pada Seijuurou. Dan ia akan mengumpulkan ini segenap keberaniannya dan membulatkan tekad. Ia harus memperoleh jawaban dari yang bersangkutan.

Karena ia tidak mau seperti ini, berakhir begini. Bukan ini yang Kouki inginkan saat ia menyetujui ajakan Seijuurou pindah ke luar negeri, ke negeri di mana mereka menikah dan membangun pilar rumah tangga selama tiga bulan ini.

* * *

Matahari mulai mulai bersinar ditemani dengan taburan bintang_bintang yang indah nan berkerlap-kerlip disekelilingnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 23.45 waktu setemat tapi Seijuurou masih belum juga pulang. Seharusnya Seijuurou sudah pulang 2 jam yang lalu, ia hapal mati jadwal kerja suaminya bahkan ketika lelaki itu pulang larut. Dan keterlambatannya, membuat Kouki mulai khawatir dan cemas. Hatinya tak tenang dan mulai bertanya-tanya di manakah sang surai merah tercintanya itu?

Berkali-kali dirinya mengirim pesan singkat pun sudah menelpon berulang-ulang. Namun tak ada respon dan balasan dari yang sebegitu banyaknya pekerjaan di kantornya sehingga membuatnya terlambat begitu lama? Ataukah telah terjadi sesuatu di tengah jalan sehingga membuatnya terlambat?

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Dengan terburu-buru Kouki berlari ke arah asal suara.

"Sei!" Kouki bernafas lega begitu melihat suami tercintanya pulang dalam keadaan selamat dan utuh.

"Kouki, kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Seijuurou dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ah, itu… aku menunggumu pulang. Kenapa pulangnya telat sekali? Apa ada sesuatu?" Kouki berinisiatif membawakan tas Seijuurou

"Tidurlah Kouki." Hanya itu yang terucap, Seijuurou berlalu meninggalkan Kouki

Diam-diam Kouki menghela nafas berat nan kecewa. Tapi ia menggerakkan langkah mengikuti Seijuurou.

"Kau sudah makan malam Sei? Mau kumasakkan sesuatu?" Tanya Kouki setelah menaruh tas kerja suaminya di dalam ruang kerja milik Seijuurou.

"Tidak. Aku sudah makan. Sekarang pergilah ke kamar dan tidur sekarang Kouki." Jawab Sejuurou dengan nada memerintah.

* * *

Kouki menghela nafas kecewa dan mau tak mau dirinya menuruti perintah dirinya tak mau tidur begitu saja sebelum mendapat penjelasan. Dirinya sudah memutuskan akan bertanya pada Seijuurou dan dirinya harus mendapat jawabannya. Akhirnya Kouki pun menunggu sang suami menempati tempat tidur lalu membicarakannya secara pelan-pelan.

Tak lama berselang Seijuurou naik ke tempat tidur dan merebahkan dirinya di samping Kouki.

Ia meneguk ludah, bicara memang mudah tapi melakukanya itu yang sulit. Nyalinya menciut namun tekadnya sudah bulat, ia harus mendapatkan jawaban!

"Sei… kau sudah tidur?" tanya Kouki dengan suara pelan takut-takut jika Seijuurou sudah tertidur dan ia membangunkan suaminya.

"Apa?"

"A-Anu… ada yang mau kubicarakan sedikit, Sei." Cicitnya dengan suara pelan

"Jangan sekarang, aku –"

"Sebentar saja, kumohon…" pinta Kouki.

Seijuurou menghela nafas berat. Tubuhnya yang tadi telentang kini berbalik menghadap Kouki.

"Soal apa?"

"So-soal," Kouki bingung harus memulainya dari mana. Pikirannya berteriak bingung. Mana dulu yang harus ditanya? Apa resikonya? Apakah Sei akan dengan mudahnya bercerita?

Bosan menunggu sosok di depannya berbicara, Seijuurou menghela nafas berat.

"Kouki, kalau tidak jadi, aku tidur seka –"

"E-Eh, tu-tunggu—jangan tidur dulu!" rengek Kouki. Seijurou kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Se-Sei, a-anu…sebenarnya, apa maksud ucapan pria bernama Mibuchi-san itu tempo hari?" tanya Kouki setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya lalu menatap sang suami lekat-lekat.

Seijuurou terdiam.

"…Soal itu tak perlu dibahas," sahut Seijurou setelah lama diam, ia membalikan badan memunggungi Kouki.

"Tapi, Sei."

"Kouki, tidur!" perintah Seijurou dengan nada membentak.

Mata Kouki mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi Sei,aku hanya butuh jawabanmu," pinta Kouki menahan tangisannya. Baru sekali ini dirinya dibentak begitu oleh Seijuurou, biasanya lelaki itu selalu berlaku lembut dengannya. Membuat Kouki takut. Takut Sijuurou marah padanya. Takut Seijuurou membencinya. Takut… kalau Seijuurou akan meninggalkannya.

"Kouki, kubilang tidur!" bentak Seijuurou lagi tanpa menatap ataupun melirik ke arah Kouki. Ia masih dengan posisinya—memunggungi Kouki.  
"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak mau menjawabnya, Sei? Kenapa kau selalu menghindar ketika aku membicarakan soal ini? Kenapa, Sei? Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tangisan tak dapat lagi ditahan. Air matanya mengalir perlahan dari sudut kelopak matanya. Isakan masih ditahan agar tak lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" desis Seijurou marah. Kini dirinya mengubah posisi menghadap Kouki.

"Apa maksudmu aku menyembunyikan sesuatu? Kau tidak percaya padaku? Kau lebih percaya pada pria asing yang bahkan baru kau temui itu ketimbang aku suamimu? Jangan bercanda, Furihata Kouki." Desis Seijurou marah dan memandang Kouki tajam.

"Bukan begitu Sei, aku hanya –"

"Kouki, kubilang tidur sekarang!" perintah Seijuurou masih dengan memandang kouki dengan tatapan penuh dengan amarah.

Seijuurou bangkit beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Kouki membelalak kaget.

"Sei, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kouki takut-takut

"Kouki, kuperintahkan kau untuk tidur sekarang dan jangan pernah membicarakan itu lagi! Perintahku mutak!" perintah Seijurou dengan nada dinginnya dan berjalan keluar.

"Sei, kau mau kemana?" tanya kouki lagi

"Ruang kerja," jawab Seijuuro seadanya seraya berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan Kouki yang tengah membeku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Kouki menangis. Dirinya tak tau lagi harus berbuat apa. Tatapan Seijuurou, juga nada bicaranya tadi tak pernah setajam dan sedingin itu, membuatnya sangat takut. Malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya kouki harus tidur sedirian di ranjangnya yang besar itu.

Sementara Seijuurou sendiri, Kini ia berada di ruang meja kerjanya dengan raut wajah yang berantakan. Helaan nafas berat berulang kali dikeluarkannya. Seijuurou merenungi apa yang baru saja ia perbuat pada orang tercintanya. Ini pertama kali ia berbicara pada sang surai _cocoa_ kesayangannya itu dengan nada yang begitu dingin dan lantang, setelah dulu, lama sekali tak pernah terjadi lagi. Juga menatap Kouki dengan pandangan yang begitu dingin nan menusuk. Ia sadar, ia sudah melukai hati dan perasaan Kouki.

' _Belum, belum saatnya, Kouki.'_ Batin Seijuurou frustasi.

* * *

Pagi menjelang, matahari mulai menampakan sinarnya. Kouki menyipitkan matanya tatkala sinar-sinar matahari mengintip masik lewat celah gorden jendela. Dipandanginya sisi lain kasurnya, masih kosong dan terasa dingin. Menandakan bahwa sang empunya tak lagi menyinggahi tempat tidurnya setelah perdebatan semalam. Kouki menghela nafas berat. Dirinya kecewa atas apa yang terjadi semalam.

Oh ayolah, Kouki hanya ingin tahu maksud pria itu. Sesakit apapun, sepahit apapun, sekejam apapun kenyataan yang menantinya ia yakin itu tak'kan mengubah apapun. Memang apa salahnya dimanfaatkan? Terlebih oleh orang yang disayanginya. Ia malah senang karena itu membuktikan bahwa dirinya dapat berguna bagi orang yang dicintainya itu. Tapi kenapa Seijuurou malah menyembunyikannya? Apakah … apakah Seijuurou tidak mempercayai dirinya?

Kouki menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dengan cepat guna menyingkirkan pikiran negatif yang sempat terbesit di kepalanya. Tidak, ia harus percaya pada Seijuuro. Suatu saat pasti suaminya itu mau bercerita kepadanya.

"Ah, jam berapa sekarang?! Aku belum menyiapkan sarapan!" Kouki panic, dengan terburu-buru Kouki beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, tak lupa membereskan tempat tidurnya itu. Kemudian dirinya bergegas ke dapur guna menyiapkan sarapan. Selesai dengan persiapan sarapan, Kouki pergi ke ruang kerja guna memanggil Seijuurou. Namun sosok yang dicarinya tidak ada di tempat tersebut.

"Apa Sei sudah berangkat, ya?" Tanya Kouki entah pada siapa. Raut kekecewaan terpatri jelas di paras manisnya. Apakah Seijuurou mulai membencinya? Kepalanya digelengkan kembali guna melenyapkan pikiran negatif tadi. Mau tak mau hari ini Kouki kembali sarapan seorang diri, dan menaruh jatah makan Seijuurou di kulkas untuk dihangatkan kembali dan dimakan olehnya nanti siang.

* * *

Hujan masih mengguyur kota hari ini dengan derasnya. Tak ada kegiatan apapaun yang dilakukannya. Waktu menunjukan pukul 14.00 waktu setempat. Kouki hanya menatap jendela dengan raut sedihnya. Dirinya sungguh ingin bicara baik-baik dengan Seijuurou. Bukan seperti tadi malam. Sebuah ponsel diambil dari atas meja, terlintas ide untuk mengirim pesan singkat pada sang suami. Jari-jari lentiknya menari-nari di atas layar ponselnya,mengirim pesan pada sang suami berharap mendapat balasan dari yang bersangkutan.

"Sei." Lirihnya parau dengan raut sedih menatap pantulan dirinya di jendela dengan pandangan menerawang.

* * *

Raut datar setia mendiami wajah sang surai scarlet. Aura-aura tak mengenakan dan mencekam menguar di sekelilingnya. Dirinya berusaha fokus pada tumpukan berkas di hadapannya, mengenyahkan memori-memori mengenai raut wajah terluka milik sang pemuda surai sewarma tanah kesayangannya.

Getaran pada saku jas membuat suasana hatinya yang buruk menjadi-jadi. Meraih ponsel milliknya dengan raut kesal lalu menggeser kunci layar, terpampang susunan huruf yang terangkai menjadi nama dari sang pengirim pesan. Nama seseorang yang sangat disayanginya. Dirinya bimbang untuk membuka pesan tersebut atau harus mengabaikan pesan tersebut. Dengan berbagai pertimbangan yang berkecamuk di benaknya, diputuskannya untuk membuka pesan tersebut.

 _From:Kouki_

 _[Sei, kau sudah berangkat? Aku panik ketika kutengok ke ruang kerja,kau sudah tak ada di sana. Dicari kemana-mana pun kau tak ada dimana. Kupikir kau diculik, aku takut. T_T. Kuharap mau bicara denganku seperti biasa lagi. Dan membicarakan masalah itu dengan kepala dingin_

 _Ps: kuharap kau tak pulang larut hari ini. Karena aku ingin makan malam bersamamu lagi. Akan kumasakkan sup tahu kesukaanmu nanti. Chu~]_

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis dan menghela nafas lega. Sebersit rasa bersalah hinggap di nuraninya. Jemari lincah mengetik pesan balasan dengan cepat.

 _From:Seijuurou_

 _[Tadi pagi kulihat kau tidurnya lelap sekali,aku jadi tak tega membangunkanmu lebih awal. Dan soal semalam,aku benar-benar minta maaf Kouki. Kita bicarakan itu nanti malam._

 _Ps: Akan kupastikan aku akan pulang tepat waktu hari ini. Nanti sore akan kukabari lagi. Chu~ ]_

* * *

Kouki tersenyum lega ketika ia mendapat balasan dari Seijuurou. Dirinya senang Sejuurou mau mengerti dan bersedia membicarakannya pelan-pelan.

* * *

Hujan masih setia membasahi wilayah kota. Namun hal itu tak membuat mood Kouki menurun. Dirinya kini tengah mengenakan apron itu sedah selesai menyiapkan makan malam lalu dipandanginya meja yang sudah terata rappi dengan raut bangga. Tangannya kembali meraih ponsel yang tersimpan di saku celananya. Jari jemarinya mengetik pesan singkat pada Seijuurou.

 _From: Kouki_

 _[Sei,kapan kau pulang? Aku sudah memasakan makanan kesukaanmu. Jadi kalau kau sudah dijalan tolong kabari aku segera supaya aku bisa mengahangatkan kembali sup tahu-nya sebellum kau sampai rumah.]_

Sementara sang penerima pesan tersebut hanya tersenyum geli. Rasanya dirinya ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan sampai rumah. Dirinya benar-benar merindu pada Kouki-nya

From: Seijuurou

[ _Aku akan pulang sekarang, tunggulah sebentar]_

Setelah mengetik balasan singkat,Seijuurou membereskan berkas-berkas dan berjalan keluar. Tujuannya cuma satu kali ini, yaitu sampai dirumah dengan cepat dan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kouki. Sementara sang penerima balasan singkat itu hanya bersorak riang dan tersenyum senang karenanya.

* * *

Niatan Seijuurou untuk pulang dan sampai di rumah dengan segera kali ini terhalang. Suasana jalanan saat itu begitu padat dan sialnya dia terjebak kemacetan dan terancam pulang larut. Padahal ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan memeluk sang suami bersurai coklat tercintanya itu. Ia mengerang kesal dan frustasi, merutuki kemacetan yang membuatnya harus tak bisa bergerak sama sekali dan membuat Kouki menunggu.

Sementara itu sang pemuda bersurai coklat tengah menunggu kedatangan Seijuurou. Dengan raut tidak sabaran, dirinya berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang keluarga. Batinnya bertanya-tanya, kemana gerangan sang suami tecintanya itu? Apa pekerjannya belum selesai? Bukankah tadi katanya segera pulang?

 **Tok tok tok**

Suara pintu diketuk terdengar. Kouki langsung berlari ke arah pintu masuk dan membukanya

"Sei,selamat da—

Suara tertambat di tenggorokan, Kouki mematung, membeku tatkala sosok yang di depannya itu bukanlah sosok bersurai merah yang dinanti-nantinya melainkan—

"Akhirnya kita bertemu, ah bukan maksudku akhirnya aku menemukanmu kembali Furihata Kouki."

— sosok pemuda bersurai raven yang datang menghampirinya tempo hari. Yang secara tiba-tiba mengaku-ngaku sebagai (mantan) tunangannya. Mibuchi Reo, sang penyebab hubungannya dengan Seijuurou merenggang.

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu, Furihata Kouki." Seringai tipis terpatri di wajah androgen sang pemuda bersurai raven tersebut.

* * *

 **Bab 4**

 **.**

 **Drama**

 **..**

 **Suatu Hari di Rumah dan Kesepian Tanpa Kehangatanmu**

 **...**

 **Written by :** **Erii Shigero**

 **To be continue**

* * *

Pojok balasan unlogin:

Megu : maafkan, tapi ini demi jalan cerita TAT. Sudahkah dibagian ini terpuaskan keponya? kalau belum tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya~

Guest : Terimakasih, semoga di chapter inipun kamu bisa puas. ^_^

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Thank you so much. Please read review our fanfiction. :')_


End file.
